Ever After
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Lucile una niña de 8 años que siempre ha vivido sola con su padre, un día recibe la noticia de que él ha vuelto y con una nueva familia... ¿que le deparara el destino con esa madrastra y sus hijas, qué pasara cuando conozca al principe Latis? Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Ever After

Capitulo 1.

Erase una vez…

En el siglo XVI en el antiguo país de Francia, una jovencita de nombre Lucile vivía en una humilde y modesta mansión junto a su amado y queridísimo padre el varón, Saturno De Barbarac. Ese era un día muy especial pues el varón estaba de regreso después de su último viaje donde contrajo matrimonio con la ahora varonesa Alicione DeGhent . La pequeña Lucile se encontraba feliz y ansiosa de ver nuevamente a su padre.

- Oh Paulette me siento como si fuera navidad! –decía la pequeña Lucile, una niña de unos 8 años, ojos color marrón, piel nívea, cabello color rojo y largo hasta su espalda el cual tenia amarrado en dos trencitas que hacían una media cola- Recibo madre y hermanas en un mismo día! –decía feliz e inquieta.

- Si señorita –respondía la mucama quien batallaba un poco para terminar de vestir a la pequeña peli-roja- estoy segura de que sucederán cosas emocionantes con la llegada de la varonesa –la niña se baja del asiento- ¡por favor señorita estese quieta! –la reprendió la mucama al momento en que se le escapaba de las manos.

- ¡No puedo, ya quiero ver a mi padre! –la niña corría feliz y daba vueltas para hacer girar la falda de su lindo vestido color vino de cuello cuadrado y una blusa blanca de mangas bombachas.

- Mmm el amo merece un poco de felicidad después de todo. Es de admirar que el solo se haya hecho cargo de la crianza de la niña –decía otra mucama quien había entrado a la habitación de la niña para acomodar algunas mantas- Seguro que la varonesa es encantadora.

- Yo solo espero poder caerle bien –dijo Licile mientras intentaba alinear algunas arrugas de su vestido.

- No solo te querrá, te amará mucho solo tienes que portarte como ese angelito que estoy segura llevas dentro –le dijo la otra mucama señalándole el pecho.

- Y ten cuidado con tus modales, es de mal ver que mordisquees los huesos y te chupes los dedos o dejaras en evidencia –le advirtió Paulette. En ese momento se escucha un golpe en la ventana y Lucile corre a asomarse- Niña tu padre llegara en cualquier momento y aun no hemos terminado contigo.

- Ascott, ya te lo he dicho… ¡No, hoy no jugaré contigo! –le gritó Lucile desde la ventana.

- Pero qué es eso que tienes puesto, pareces una señorita –le reprochó su amigo Ascott un pequeño de cabellos castaños, ojos color esmeralda, tez morena clara. Vestía unos pantalones color verde oscuro, camisa de manga larga en gris claro y encima un chaleco del mismo color que los pantalones.

- ¡Es porque soy una señorita, idiota! –respondió indignada.

- Si, pero es que hoy si lo pareces –le refutó.

- Pues señorita o no todavía puedo contigo –le desafió.

- Ja, eso quiero verlo –respondió al reto comenzando a correr.

- ¡Ya verás, haré que te tragues tus palabras! –refutó para salir a encontrarse con el niño.

Y por la verja principal iban entrando unos caballos que escoltaban una carroza. Al frente del carruaje montaba el amo Saturno y en cuanto los sirvientes le vieron corrieron a enfilarse para darle un merecido recibimiento.

-Bienvenido sea mi amo y señor Saturno, veo que ha regresado con una varonesa –le saludó un sirviente.

- He traído toda una familia Morís –le responde el amo Saturno, un joven señor de no mas de 27 años, de cabellos castaños, ojos color marrón - pero veo que me hace falta una princesa –dijo mientras buscaba a su hija con la mirada.

Del carruaje comienza a asomar una pequeña niña de unos 10 años, de cabellos largos y lacios de color azul al igual que sus ojos, de blanca y delicada piel que era cubierta por un vestido azul celeste de falda larga hasta los tobillos, de cuello cuadrado y mangas largas y en la cabeza llevaba un gracioso gorrito igual azul y con bordados blancos, a ella le siguió otra niña de unos 9 años, de cabello rubio y ondulado que llegaba hasta los hombros, igual de blanca piel y que portaba un vestido color verde claro, un gorrito del mismo color… su vestido era casi igual que el de su hermana, y por último asomó una elegante y bella mujer de unos 26 años, piel ligeramente bronceada, de largos cabellos negros, ojos color purpura y seria mirada, llevaba por ropa un elegante vestido color morado de mangas anchas con bordados color plata y un muy curioso gorro que semejaba una concha de mar.

- Oh Saturno querido mío, todo este recibimiento es realmente encantador –habló la varonesa fingiendo amabilidad e interés.

- ¡PAPÁ! –se escuchó el grito de Lucile quien corre al encuentro con su padre.

- ¡Pero miren nada mas a quién tenemos aquí! –exclamó el padre al momento de recibir a su hija en brazos- pero si estás igualita, no has cambiado en nada desde que me fui –le besa la mejilla y la niña no es muy bien vista por la varonesa- mhhh seguro que tu amigo Ascott esta por aquí.

- ¡No papá, lo he matado! –celebró la niña con el rostro y la vestimenta manchados en lodo.

- ¿Cómo que le has matado? –inquirió su padre quien daba la vuelta para mirar por el mismo lugar a donde su hija dirigía la mirada- oh por dios… jajajaja… ya veo que si lo has matado –rió el hombre al ver al niño Ascott completamente cubierto de lodo, baja a la niña al piso para mirarla- vaya, yo quería presentar a una bella señorita –le hecha un vistazo- pero creo que podemos conformarnos contigo, se pone tras ella para agarrarla de los hombros- Lucile, te presento a mi señora la varonesa Alicione De Ghent y sus hijas Marina y Anais.

- Hola Lucile –saludó la madre- Por fin nos conocemos, tu padre no habla de nadie mas que tú… -dice con pose elegante y presumida- niñas, saluden a su nueva hermanastra.

- Mademoiselle –corearon ambas niñas al momento de saludar con una elegante reverencia.

Tiempo después, la noche ya había caído. Tanto Lucile como su padre se encontraban en la habitación de la niña, ella se encontraba sentada sobre su cama abriendo con esmero el pequeño regalo que su padre le había traído.

- ¿Utopía? –leyó en la portada del libro que había sacado de su envoltura y luego miraba interrogante a su padre.

- Significa paraíso –toma el libro en sus manos- quizá sea una lectura algo densa para tus 8 años pero puede ampliar nuestra biblioteca.

- Padre ¿me lees un poco? –pidió emocionada.

- Mejor para mañana, ha sido un viaje muy largo –respondió con voz cansina.

- Oh si y ahora ya eres esposo –le recordó con picardía.

- Si soy esposo, pero antes que eso también soy padre –se sienta a un lado de su hija- tu y yo hemos sido solo dos por mucho tiempo y supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esta nueva vida –repuso con aire nostálgico- anda, es hora de acostarse y dormir.

- ¿Oye papá, notaste cómo tomaron la cena? –inquirió mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

- Eh si –fue la sencilla respuesta.

- Fue espléndido, casi como un baile –dijo mientras imitaba los movimientos elegantes que su nueva familia había hecho a la hora de la cena.

- Dime Lucy ¿te agradan? –preguntó con cierto temor de que su hija se sintiera incómoda.

- Oh si, me agradan mucho papá –su voz se escuchó emocionada.

- Que bien, muy bien –la arropa- porque he de decirte que dentro de dos semanas parto para Miñon.

- Pero si apenas acabas de llegar –se quejó la niña al momento de enderezarse.

- Si lo sé pero solo será por poco tiempo –trató de convencerla.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –inquirió.

- Tres semanas –le recordó su padre.

- Una –refutó la pelirroja.

- Dos semanas –contradijo Saturno.

- ¿Ah si? –Lucile cierra su mano en puño y su padre la imita, mabos agitan sus puños en un piedra, papel o tijera, la niña saca tijera y su padre papel- ¡Te gane! –su padre agachó la cabeza en resignación.

- Está bien, una semana –terminó por aceptar- ahora dame un beso y acuéstate a dormir ¿si?

- ¡Si papá! –celebró la niña al momento de darle un suave beso en los labios a su padre para luego volver a acomodarse y dormir.

A las dos semanas siguientes, un día muy temprano por la mañana, el amo Saturno se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar preparándose para su siguiente viaje, repentinamente sintió una extraña molestia en el brazo más no le tomó importancia, afuera de la casa se encontraba tanto la familia como la servidumbre aguardando su partida todos con una cara llena de tristeza.

- Oh vaya, nunca había visto tanta tristeza por una simple partida –rió el amo- Vamos familia quiten esas caras que solo estaré ausente por una semana, no más –anuncia el señor queriendo levantar los ánimos.

- Pues vete ya –le dijo su ahora esposa en un puchero- que mientras mas pronto salgas, mas pronto podremos celebrar tu regreso –el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mmmm quizás para ese entonces ustedes tres señoritas ya se conozcan más y se lleven mejor –le dijo con una alegre sonrisa. Y se pone frente a su adorada pequeña quien se encontraba triste y cabizbaja- cuento contigo mi pequeña, ponles al corriente de todo –se agacha para quedar a la altura de la niña y sonríe con un poco de malicia- la varonesa no esta acostumbrada a hacer las labores del hogar –ambos la miran y ella les devuelve una mirada con recelo- hasta pronto mi princesa –le dice en un susurro mientras deposita un beso en su mejilla y luego se endereza y se dirige a montar su caballo. Una vez mas siente esa extraña molestia en su brazo izquierdo y lo sacude un poco para ver si asi se le quitaba el hormigueo; uno de sus sirvientes le da las riendas del caballo- gracias Morís.

- Buen viaje amo –le responde el anciano con una sonrisa.

Saturno encamina al caballo hacia la salida y cabalga…

- Vamos niñas, es hora de empezar sus lecciones –dice Alicione apresurando a sus hijas a entrar con ella.

- No esperen, es la tradición –les dice Lucile para detenerlas- papá siempre saluda desde la puerta –en respuesta solo obtiene un gesto de ignorancia y la espalda de su nueva madrastra. Lucile le resta importancia al gesto y corre hacia la puerta para ella despedir a su padre.

De pronto el amo Saturno siente una fuerte punzada, que lo obliga a doblarse del dolor, el caballo sigue avanzando y entonces otra fuerte punzada le hace perder la conciencia y de inmediato cae del caballo azotando contra el polvoriento suelo.

- ¡¡PAPAAAAAA!!!! –grita la pequeña Lucile al verle caer de esa manera.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Meeewwww Hikaru esta de vuelta!!!! Etto tal vez la mayoria no me conozca o no me recuerde pero... yo solía publicar fics de Rayearth hace mucho tiempo pero debido a falta de inspiración decidi abandonar esta categoria y retirar los fics que deje inconclusos... pero ahora he vuelto y con una nueva historia!!! bueno... en si el fic esta basando en la pelicula Ever After (Por siempre jamás ó Por siempre Ceninicenta) protagonizada por Drew Barrymore... es una de mis peliculas favoritas y de las mejores que he visto basadas en esa fantastica hisotira de la Cenicienta... espero ser bien recibida y esta vez prometo terminar esta historia y tal vez, si llego a recuperar mis otros fics los continue y los vuelva a subir... saludos y de antemano gracias!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Una vida de infortunio.

Ante el grito desgarrador de la pequeña Lucy, los criados y su nueva familia muy asustados corrieron a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Lucy llego donde el cuerpo de su padre y comenzó a sacudirlo para hacer que despertara.

- Papá… -lo mueve- despierta papá, despierta –le suplicaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¡Lucile para ya de moverlo! –le regaño Alicione al momento de llegar donde la niña y su esposo se encontraban.

- Pero… -trató de defenderse.

- Deja que yo me haga cargo –le dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su esposo- Saturno entre abre los ojos y voltea el rostro para mirar a su pequeña.

- Lucy –pronuncia el nombre de su hija en una voz casi inaudible y forzosamente levanta una mano para colocarla sobre la mojada mejilla de la niña para secarle esas lágrimas que seguían empapándosela.

- Papi –sollozó al escuchar la ronca y apagada voz de su padre- papi no te mueras, no me dejes sola… por favor.

- Te… a… -exhala un poco de aire- mo… -le dice en un ultimo suspiro. La varonesa Alicione al escuchar esas palabras miró con desprecio a la pequeña peli-roja, regreso la mirada hacia su esposo y lo vio cerrar los ojos.

- No Saturno… no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme viuda tan pronto… –lo sacude queriendo hacer que despertara- ¡Saturno! –grito mas por enojo que por dolor.

- ¡¡PAPA!! –fue el grito cargado de dolor que Lucile dejo escapar…

Un par de días después, cuando el funeral y entierro de Saturno De Barbarac se había efectuado nadie en la casa se imaginó el cambio que daría en la vida de los que ahí vivían sobre todo para una pequeña…

- Padre –sollozaba Lucile mientras abrazaba con fuerza aquel libro que su padre le había dado como ultimo regalo. De pronto sintió que la agarraban con fuerza del brazo y tiraban de ella para hacerla ponerse en pie.

- Tu niña asquerosa –le dijo su madrastra al momento de tirar de ella- ¿te piensas pasar toda la vida lloriqueando o que? –se inclina hasta quedar cerca del rostro de la niña- basta ya de lagrimitas estúpidas ya es hora de que te pongas a trabajar –masculló con desprecio.

- ¿Có-Cómo? –inquirió asustada por el severo tono de voz de su madrastra.

- Lo que has escuchado chiquilla –dijo con desprecio- levántate y ponte a trabajar que yo no pienso mantener a una niña tan sucia y asquerosa como tú.

- Pe- pero –tartamudeo incrédula- mamá

- ¡Mamá nada! –le gritó- yo no tengo hijas como tú, así que cámbiate esa ropa y ponte a trabajar pero ¡ya! –la sacudió con rudeza y la empujó contra el piso- Y ni siquiera pienses en negarte, se lo prometiste a tu padre solo recuerda sus palabras "ponles al corriente de todo, la varonesa no esta acostumbrada a hacer las labores del hogar"

- Yo… -Lucile recordó aquellas palabras y con todo el dolor que le produjo se resignó a aceptar la nueva orden que le daba su madrastra- Si madre, ahora lo hago –le respondió bajando la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de su falda para reprimir un par de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- Iré a dar un paseo con mis hijas y espero que a nuestro regreso esta casa ya se encuentre completamente limpia ¿entendido? –le dijo mirándola con desprecio.

- Si –fue la simple respuesta de la niña.

- Mas te vale y te advierto que si al volver no has terminado recibirás un castigo –bufó con superioridad- ah… y diles a las flojas de Paulette y Presea (gomen olvide mencionar el nombre de la otra mucama en el capitulo anterior XD) que vayan preparando la comida –fue su última orden antes de dar la media vuelta y salir.

Cierto tiempo después la pequeña Lucy se encontraba fuera de casa realizando sus deberes. Fuera de casa tenían una muy sencilla finca donde cultivaban todo tipo de hortalizas y ahí se podía ver a la pelirroja recogiendo y limpiando todo lo que serviría para preparar el almuerzo.

- ¡¡Hey Lucy!! –le llamó aquel niño que días atrás había derrotado en una guerra de fango.

- Ascot -respondió la niña sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo, tu, una "señorita" recogiendo la cosecha? –le preguntó el niño haciendo son de burla con la palabra señorita.

- No, solo estoy aquí mirando la cosecha crecer –dijo con sarcasmo- ¡so tonto, pues claro que estoy recogiendo la cosecha y no te burles llamándome señorita que ya no soy nada de eso! –se quejó con amargura.

- Eso siempre lo he sabido –Y rió con sorna.

- Grrr… cállate! –En un arranque de ira se lanzó sobre el castaño y comenzó a golpearle- tu no sabes nada… eres un tonto… tonto… ¡¡tonto!! –gritó la pelirroja estallando en llanto.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó el niño mientras se protegía el rostro con los brazos para amortiguar los golpes que la niña le daba- ya… ya… me rindo… para Lucy… -imploró- me estas lastimando… detente… ya… ¡lo siento! -gritó en disculpa haciendo que la niña parara de pegarle.

- ¡Ay Ascot! –se lamentó y se le aferró en un abrazo en busca de consuelo mientras seguía llorando.

- Cielos Lucy ¿qué tienes, por qué estas así? –se preocupó al ver las reacciones de su mejor amiga quien al escuchar aquella pregunta lloró aun más.

- Ascot… yo… mi madrastra… ella me odia –le dijo entre lagrimas e hipidos.

- ¿Cómo, por qué dices eso? –frunció el seño sin comprender lo que la niña le decía.

- La he llamado mamá y me miró con desprecio… Ascot ha dicho que no me quiere como hija y… y… -solloza- ahora soy una mucama más –confesó volviendo a llorar.

- Maldita vieja bruja –gruñó el castaño mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Tranquila Lucy… aunque esa bruja no te quiera… me tienes a mi, porque yo te quiero mucho… ¿sabes? –la separa con suavidad de sus brazos y le seca sus lágrimas en una suave caricia - de ahora en adelante serás mi hermanita ¿te parece? –le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

- Ascot! –la niña le sonríe y le vuelve a abrazas- ¿de verdad quieres que sea tu hermanita? –inquirió insegura.

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo te defenderé de esa vieja bruja y de quienes te quieran hacer daño… si, eso es lo que haré… te cuidaré y te protegeré como el buen hermano que voy a ser –exclamó efusivo.

- ¡Oh Ascot… gracias! –Lucy se le lanzó en un abrazo con esperanzas renovadas. Ahora tenía un nuevo hermano y lo celebraron tomándose de las manos y comenzando a girar con fuerza hasta caer mareados, después entre los dos terminaron de recoger la cosecha y así Lucile regresó feliz a su hogar…

Diez años después…

- Por dios Esmeralda, no puedes seguir encubriendo a ese jovencito tan irresponsable –exclamaba con furia el rey de Francia, un hombre alto de largos cabellos negros, de piel ligeramente bronceada y de unos misteriosos ojos color violeta. El hombre no aparentaba más de 35 años.

- Oh Zagato, sabes que Lantis aun es joven y… -intercedía la reina. Una bella mujer de ojos color verde esmeralda, larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, de piel blanca y tersa y al igual que su esposo aparentaba la misma edad.

- Pero es el príncipe y sabe que tiene que cumplir con sus responsabilidades ¿que pensaran los reyes de España a saber que tengo un hijo así? Lantis sabe perfectamente que tiene que casarse con la princesa y ahora mismo va a tener que escucharme –gruñó mientras irrumpía en la habitación de su hijo- ¡Lan…! –se da cuenta de que la habitación se encuentra vacía y de la ventana cuelgan unas sabanas anudadas haciendo de escaleras- ¿Pero qué? –Zagato frunció aun más su ceño.

- ¡No otra vez! –exclamó Esmeralda al ver que su hijo había escapado.

Y a una cierta distancia del castillo real.

- Ja esta vez fue demasiado sencillo –celebraba triunfal el joven príncipe- y ahora ¡a escapar! –exclamó mientras pateaba ligeramente el vientre del corcel negro que montaba para que este corriera.

Rato después, sobre un monto de paja se podía ver a una joven campesina de larga cabellera roja, piel ligeramente bronceada, portando un viejo vestido color vino reposando mientras leía aquel libro que su padre le regalara antes de su muerte, de pronto escucho que uno de sus caballos relinchaba y decidió ver qué sucedía.

- Vamos bestia, camina! –exigía el extraño que batallaba con el animal.

- ¡Eso no! –Musitó la chica al momento de descubrir al ladrón, miro a su alrededor encontrando solo manzanas- no te lo vas a robar –gruñó al momento de tomar una fruta y lanzarla como misil contra el ladrón.

- Argh! –se quejó el príncipe al recibir un golpe directo en la frente que le hizo soltar las riendas del caballo.

- ¡Esto es por robar el caballo de mi padre! –gritaba la chica al momento de lanzarle otra manzana- ¡Ladrón!

- ¡Oye… estaba huyendo, no tenia otra opción! –Lantis trataba de explicarse mientras intentaba cubrirse contra las manzanas que le eran lanzadas- mi caballo perdió una herradura y no tuve otra opción, solo iba a pedirlo prestado.

- Lárguese o llamaré a los criados –le amenazó aun furiosa y sin siquiera creer en las palabras del hombre le lanzo otra manzana más que logró tumbar al príncipe.

- Grrr –Lantis cansado de tanto golpe se pone en pie muy molesto y en un movimiento brusco contra su capa que se le había enredado, sin querer deja ver el emblema real que adornaba su pecho y de inmediato la chica se tira sobre el pasto en sumisión.

- Discúlpeme su alteza, no lo había visto –dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha.

- Pues tu puntería indica todo lo contrario –le refutó el príncipe.

- Lo sé, es por eso que debo morir –auto sentenció sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al príncipe. Lantis se desconcierta ante esas palabras.

- Mmm… si tu no dices nada –monta al caballo- yo tampoco –cabalga rodeando a la chica.

- Tenemos caballos más jóvenes si su alteza lo desea.

- Lo que deseo es librarme de mi jaula de oro –detiene al caballo frente a la chica, saca una bolsita y de ella deja caer unas monedas de oro- esto es por tu silencio –hala al caballo y se va.

El príncipe se encontraba de nuevo huyendo cuando a lo lejos divisó una carroza que obstruía el camino, estaba siendo saqueada, solo un pobre hombre era el que imploraba por sus pertenencias.

- Por favor no se la lleven, es mi mayor tesoro –suplicaba un hombre de unos 45 años de edad, de cabellos color lila, ojos color azul celeste, piel ligeramente bronceada y de estatura media quien era el que batallaba contra los saqueadores, al darse vuelta se encontró con el príncipe- joven por favor ayúdeme.

- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo –respondió Lantis halando las riendas del corcel para que se fuera por otro lado.

- Pero joven… ella es toda mi vida –dijo el hombre aun mas suplicante.

- Por dios –Lantis rodó los ojos con fastidio y bajo del caballo- ¿Que no ha escuchado al viejo? –Intentó intervenir pero a cambio recibió un golpe en la cara con el objeto que estaba siendo ultrajado- ough.

El ladrón bajo de la carroza y comenzó a huir siendo perseguido por el príncipe. Después de una pequeña confrontación y una caída a un lago el príncipe logró recuperar el objeto robado y lo devolvió al peli-lila.

- ¡Gracias! Me has devuelto la vida –le dijo el hombre- ella lo es todo para mi –le dice mientras saca un rollo que desenrolla dejando ver la imagen de la mona-lisa.

- Por dios¿por esa cosa arriesgue mi vida? –protestó el príncipe.

- ¡Príncipe! –escuchó gritar a lo lejos por un hombre que comandaba la caballería real.

- ¡Diablos! –maldijo Lantis al verse descubierto.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Etto… disculpen por la demora!!! (escondiendose tras su escritorio) se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero… pero… tuve algunos problemas tanto emocionales como de salud por eso la demora…

Gracias a: **maat sacmis, princess anlu, monyk, mireya humbolt, Andrómeda no sainto y a mitsuki himura** por sus rr… todos sus comentarios han sido muy bienvenidos y tomados en cuenta, espero que este capi igual les haya agradado… se cuidan y… hasta la proxima!!


End file.
